


The Association of Evil Villains

by Snowblazehollyleafstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblazehollyleafstar/pseuds/Snowblazehollyleafstar
Summary: Ellie, Lucy and Jack are ordinary schoolkids and massive Tolkien addicts. When Morgoth appears in their school playground, they soon find themselves in a chaotic adventure beyond their wildest dreams - and their worst nightmares...NO LONGER UPDATING





	1. Christmas-Cracker Silmarils

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few boring notes before I get on with it.  
> First, a disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the three OCs.  
> Secondly, SPOILER ALERT! This is for pretty much everything that ends up in here - and it's going to be a mass crossover, so that's a lot!  
> Feel free to recommend fandoms, characters and plot twists you want to see. This is going to be loooooooong, so plenty of room for everything.
> 
> Relax, enjoy the ride, and please review!

Ellie stared listlessly into space. She knew she should be listening to Mr Brown, but she just couldn’t face hearing another word about quadratic equations. She didn’t need to – Lucy was listening as always and would be able to help her with (or do) her homework. Lucy was very good at that: she always put a believable number of mistakes in it and could mimic Ellie’s handwriting perfectly.

Over the aisle, Ellie’s other friend, Jack, was struggling to pay attention. Lucy always refused to do his homework on the grounds that he was too lazy and needed to work for himself.

Ellie flashed him a sympathetic smile and began absently doodling in her notebook. Her gaze drifted up to the clock. It was four minutes to eleven. Only four more minutes of this. 

Mr Brown seemed to have asked a question, because a few hands were shooting up. Mr Brown pointed to Sarah, the class know-it-all.

“Because anything multiplied by zero equals zero,” Sarah said in a rush.

“Exactly!” said Mr Brown. “Well done! That means that all that is required to solve the equation is some simple algebra.” Ellie didn’t see how it was at all useful. “So, can anyone tell me the solution to the equation?”

This time he picked Lucy, who said, “Negative two and negative five.”

Mr Brown nodded. “You will note that the equation has two solutions. If you’re finding that hard to visualise, picture the graph…”

Ellie gave up trying to understand it and tuned out once more. She began moving her left foot from side to side: she’d been sitting still for nearly an hour now and was getting stiff.

The clock kept ticking loudly, the only sound in the room except the dull drone of Mr Brown’s voice. “Unfortunately,” he was saying, “not all quadratics can be factorised.” Ellie could barely stop herself from groaning. She hadn’t even learnt this method yet! 

“Some do not have real solutions.” That remark puzzled Ellie; what was a solution if it wasn’t real? Was there such a thing as an unreal solution?

“We will discuss other methods in the next lesson. For homework, please solve, with workings clearly shown, the quadratic equations on page 36 of your textbooks. You may go.”

Ellie stood up and pushed back her chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she did so. Then, taking a deep breath, she joined the mass of students heading for the exit.

They all hurried down the corridor and out into the playground, where most of them split into little groups and began chatting.

Ellie dashed for the little corner by the old yew tree where she always went. Lucy and Jack arrived a moment later. All three of them droped their bags on the ground.

Lucy pulled something out of her bag. “Your chemistry project”, she said, handing it to Ellie. “You might want to read through it before you hand it in – you know what Miss Knight’s like.”

Ellie took it and put it straight in her bag. She pulled out something else: a book with a blue-and-black cover. “Where did we get to?” she asked out of politeness, even though she knew exactly where they were.

She passed the book to Jack, who was the only one of the trio who didn’t know its contents inside out.

“The scene where Beren and Lúthien confront Morgoth and steal the Silmaril.” Lucy said. Ellie and Lucy each produced a fake jewel from their pockets. Ellie’s had come from a Christmas cracker. 

Jack reached into his bag and grabbed a paper cut-out crown, with a third jewel attached to it.

Ellie and Lucy passed theirs to Jack, who glued them on and put on the crown. It didn’t quite fall off his head, so he sat down, opened the book to page two hundred and twelve, and read: “Then Beren and Lúthien went through the gate, and down the labyrinthine stairs; and together wrought the greatest deed that has been dared by Elves or Men.”

Ellie and Lucy, following the text, turned and walked away, then came back, hand in hand, and waited. “For they came to the seat of Morgoth… blah blah blah…” 

The girls walked forward a little and Lucy said angrily “Hey! You shouldn’t just omit text like that!” 

Jack ignored her and continued “There Beren slunk in wolf’s form beneath his throne.” Lucy shook her head at the idea of slinking under Jack’s backpack and instead lay on the ground behind it.

“But Lúthien was stripped of her disguise by the will of Morgoth.”

Ellie didn’t feel like waiting, and she knew what was coming, so she stepped forward and said “HI. I’m Lúthien. Do you want me to sing for you?” 

Lucy instantly began berating her. “Too informal, too rushed, too stupid!” 

Jack, slightly bemused, nodded.

Ellie suddenly realised she had yet to think of a “song of surpassing loveliness” so she darted behind the elm tree and began singing the first song she thought of: “A whole new world…” she began.

Jack burst out laughing.

Ellie continued, “A new fantastic point of view…” Jack was bent double on his seat, and his crown had fallen off. 

“Slightly unconventional,” said Ellie, smiling, “but it worked!” She handed the crown to Lucy, who ripped away one of the Silmarils and ran.

Jack suddenly stood up and said loudly in his best evil voice (which wasn’t very good) “How dare you steal one of the Silmarils of Morgoth!”

Ellie corrected “Melkor. That’s what he calls himself.”

Jack charged after Lucy. Ellie stood watching as Lucy and Jack began arguing viciously. 

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. “Would you mind telling me why they are talking about Silmarils and mentioning my name?”

Ellie felt a cold shiver running up her spine. It was hard to pin down the exact cause: something in the tone, perhaps, that filled her with fear and yet she admired. She turned around slowly too see a tall man, dressed all in black, behind her, leaning casually against the tree. 

A conclusion leapt into her mind, made by his appearance and his voice and what he’d said. It was an impossible conclusion. 

But nonetheless, she said quietly, “You’re Morgoth.”


	2. Flattering Morgoth

“I prefer to be known as Melkor, but… yes. I am Morgoth. Now to my questions: where am I? How did I get here? How do you know my name?”

Ellie felt like these questions were the hardest she’d ever come across, including the ones Mr Brown occasionally threw at her to check that she was still listening. She decided to start with the first one. “Well… in London…”

Morgoth quickly asked “Where’s London?”

Ellie blinked. She had expected everyone to know where London was, but in hindsight that was probably an unfair expectation. “It’s the capital of Britain… it’s in the south…”

Morgoth sighed. “Which world am I in?”

Now that was an even harder question. “It’s called the Earth…” said Ellie hesitantly. “I have absolutely no idea how you got here. As for the third one…” A much more important question was what Ellie was wondering: how do you tell one of the most powerful Dark Lords ever that he doesn’t exist? “You’re in this.” She grabbed her copy of The Silmarillion from where Jack had unceremoniously dropped it and thrust it at him.

Morgoth took it and examined it closely from all angles before reading from the back: “The Silmarilli were three perfect jewels created by Fëanor, most gifted of the High Elves. When the first Dark Lord, Morgoth – “ he stopped suddenly, startled. Then he said, “I’m in this…”

Ellie nodded.

“What is this? A history book? Is this the future?”

Ellie took a deep breath. “No,” she said slowly, “it’s a work of fiction…”

Morgoth stared at her and Ellie was forced to look away. “You mean… I don’t exist?”

Ellie didn’t know what to say.

“But I do,” Morgoth said, “I’m right in front of you!”

“I know,” Ellie replied. “That’s what I don’t understand.” Ellie’s legs were screaming at her to run. She told herself firmly that it wouldn’t do any good, that it made no difference. Her only hope was to stay on the right side of Morgoth and hope to be useful. “I’ll speak to my friends. Maybe they’ll have some ideas.”

Morgoth nodded and Ellie ran over to where Lucy and Jack were yelling insults at each other. 

“Um… guys?” she said. 

They both ignored her and kept going. “Give me the Silmaril,” said Jack loudly. Lucy glared at him and replied “Never, you out-of-character idiot!”

Ellie repeated herself more loudly and this time they both turned to look at her. “Morgoth’s here,” Ellie said, realising how ridiculous it sounded as she did so. 

Lucy and Jack stared at her as if she had gone mad. “When you say Morgoth…” Lucy began slowly, “do you mean…”

Jack contributed “The main villain of The Silmarillion?”

“The first evil to enter Middle-earth?”

“The guy who stole the Silmarils?”

Lucy decided to berate Jack once more. “Morgoth is not a guy! He’s an ex-Vala and the second most powerful being in the continuum!”

Jack began asking who the first most powerful being in the continuum was, but Ellie interrupted, “Eru Ilúvatar, but that’s irrelevant. And of course I mean that Morgoth! Which other Morgoth could I mean?”

Jack said “You’re joking.”

Lucy suddenly announced “It’s a plot! To distract us so you can steal the Silmaril!”

Ellie shook her head, but Lucy checked the pocket it had been in.

“It’s not there!” she said triumphantly. “Thief!”

Ellie put her hands in the air. “I didn’t steal it, honestly!” She backed slowly away. 

As Lucy advanced, a cold voice said “Excuse me, is this what you’re looking for?”

Ellie, Lucy and Jack all spun round quickly. Morgoth was right in front of them, holding the “Silmaril” in his palm. 

“Yes,” said Ellie. Jack was silent. 

Lucy said dully “Oh God. You’re right. It’s Morg – err – Melkor! How charming to meet you!”

Ellie smiled a little.

“How may I help you?” Lucy asked.

“I want to get back to Middle-earth.”

Not to be outdone at this flattery contest, Ellie said, “I don’t see how that could pose a problem. Surely with your power you can do anything just by snapping your fingers?”

Morgoth smiled and did exactly that. A moment later, a torrent of water poured out of thin air and into the playground. The four all stepped back.

“How am I going to explain this to Miss Knight?” Jack asked, pointing to his drenched clothes.

Ellie smiled mysteriously. “You might not need to,” she said.

Morgoth closed the portal by snapping his fingers.

Ellie suddenly realised what had happened. “Did you open that portal to Angband?” she asked.

Morgoth nodded.

“Oh!” Lucy said suddenly. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of it myself?” Between them they explained that the West of Middle-earth had been covered by the Sea.

“What did you mean just now?” Jack asked. “When you said I might not need to?”

Lucy said, sighing, “You’re both idiots! And definitely not. It’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” Jack still looked puzzled, so Lucy whispered something into his ear. He nodded.

“Where should I go instead?” asked Morgoth.

“Barad-dûr,” Ellie suggested. “Sauron’s evil lair.”

“Sauron’s – “

Ellie said “Long story. Things have changed a lot.”

Morgoth nodded and said, “I could do with some help keeping up with it. How would the three of you like to come with me?”

Ellie opened her mouth to say “Yes” but Lucy got there first.

“We need to discuss this among ourselves first,” she said and steered Ellie away. As soon as they were alone Lucy said furiously “No!”

Ellie glared at her friend and replied hotly “Well, good luck explaining my disappearance to the authorities without sounding like you’ve gone mad!”

Lucy looked back in shock. “You can’t go without us!” she said in horror.

“Then come with me,” Ellie said calmly. “I’m going either way.”

“But – “ spluttered Jack.

“Why?” asked Lucy.

Ellie replied “Because I can’t stand another day of this. Because he’s offering me a way out. Because I’m worried about what will happen if I refuse.”

Lucy snorted and said “If I were you I’d be more worried about what’s going to happen if you do!”

Ellie sighed and walked back towards Morgoth. Lucy and Jack followed reluctantly.

“I will come with you,” said Ellie.

“And… so will we,” Lucy added slowly.

“Excellent!” Morgoth responded, smiling. “We leave at once!”

As Ellie watched him open a portal, she felt a prickle of excitement and apprehension. Finally, she was going to have an adventure!


	3. A Supply Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this!

“Wait,” said Lucy as Ellie was about to step through, “If we have to do this, can we at least do it properly? We need supplies!”

Ellie rolled her eyes but nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, what Lucy said made perfect sense. 

“Fine. We’ll go to Barad-dûr first and from there to my house, if you don’t mind, Mor – Melkor?” It was hard, getting used to calling Morgoth by a different name.

He nodded and stepped through the portal. Ellie, Lucy and Jack followed nervously. 

The portal lead to a relatively large stone chamber, which was round and bare. The only thing in it was a large wooden throne. There was a window opposite the portal, small and dirty, at around head height. 

Ellie looked through to see a barren desert wasteland, pretty much how she had imagined Mordor would look. She began pulling assorted textbooks and pens out of her schoolbag ready for the trip to her house. 

Morgoth opened a new portal and the trio stepped through into Ellie’s bedroom. It suddenly seemed larger and more comforting and familiar, now that she was about to leave it forever.

Lucy went quietly downstairs in search of food, Jack following eagerly in the hope that he could have some sweets. Ellie was left alone.

She sat down on her bed in silence, wondering whether she had made the right choice. She told herself firmly that it was too late to go back now, and shoved Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit into her bag. She still had a little room left, so she added a pen and paper and then her old toy Socksy, whom she had long grown out of but who still held some sentimental value.

Lucy and Jack came upstairs, Lucy lugging a massive bottle of water and a loaf of bread, Jack holding a bumper packet of Haribos and a massive chocolate cake. Ellie smiled at the typical behaviour of her friends.

Lucy put the entire Harry Potter series into her bag and carried the food and drink. Jack just shoved the Haribos into his bag.

As they were about to return through the portal, the phone rang. Ellie knew there was no-one else in the house at this time of day, so she ignored it, but to her surprise it was picked up.

She remembered that her mother had had a day off work and realised that must be why. 

Her mother’s voice rang out “Yes, who is it? Oh… is she alright?”

Ellie felt a yearning to run to her mother’s arms and forget that any of this had ever happened. Gritting her teeth to suppress it, she moved towards the portal.

“What do you mean she’s missing?”


	4. Sauron the Shadow

Ellie tried to block the voice out of her ears and stepped through, despite the glare Lucy was giving her. 

The others followed, and then Morgoth closed the portal and there was no way back.

“What do we do now?” Lucy asked, having decided to ignore what had just happened.

“Have some Haribos?” Jack suggested, smiling.

“I was speaking,” said Lucy icily, “to Melkor.”

But Morgoth was lost in thought, perched on the edge of the throne, and none of them wanted to disturb him.

“Well, while we’re waiting, let’s have some Haribos anyway. Ellie, do you want a pack?”

Ellie nodded and Jack passed one to her and kept another for himself. She couldn’t help noticing that Lucy had been left out, and she knew that was deliberate. Shrugging, she opened her packet and put one in her mouth.

At that moment she heard a quiet, rasping voice saying something in a language that she didn’t understand. Morgoth was instantly alert and replied in the same language.

The trio stared eagerly at Morgoth, waiting to find out who he was talking to. It was strange – they should have been able to see the owner of the rasping voice, but the only thing was a shadow, which was Morgoth’s anyway.

Lucy fidgeted impatiently. Ellie stared at Morgoth, trying to see what was going on. Jack ate a Haribo noisily.

Eventually, Morgoth looked up. “That was Sauron,” he said. “He said something about a ring and a hobbit and a place where dead people go and Túrin Turambar. What do you make of that?”

Ellie paused, glancing at Lucy, and then said “Well… the ring and the hobbit make sense – basically, Sauron made these rings to control people with and one for himself but then the hobbit dropped it in a volcano and he lost all his power – and you already know about Túrin, but I don’t know anything about a place where dead people go. How about I ask him? Sauron, do you speak English?”

The raspy voice said “Yes.”

“Where are you? Are you invisible?”

“I am my master’s shadow.”

That was true not only metaphorically but literally. Ellie next asked “What is this place where dead people go?”

“I don’t think I know… all I know is that it exists.”

“How did you get there?”

“I wanted to leave Middle-earth, and so I did.”

Things were beginning to seem a little clearer. She still didn’t understand where Túrin came in, though.

“What does Túrin have to do with this?”

Lucy was sitting rather more upright and listening keenly.

“He’s in this place… he has the One Ring.”

Ellie blinked. “Right…”

Morgoth said “You want us to retrieve the Ring?”

Sauron nodded. At least, Ellie thought he did – Morgoth’s shadow vibrated a little.

Morgoth said “Certainly. We leave at once,” and opened a portal.

What was on the other side was stranger than anything Ellie had seen so far.


	5. The Land of Dead Fictional Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a few more fandoms to be added! It's still going to be mostly Middle-earth but I'll throw in a lot of others too. And a cliffhanger! *evil laugh*

She couldn’t actually see that much: just a swirling grey mist. Other than that, there was nothing to be seen, but Morgoth’s shadow went through, closely followed by Morgoth himself. Ellie followed somewhat nervously. The place had an unsettling air about it, and Ellie didn’t want to stay any longer than she had to.

Lucy and Jack joined Ellie, who asked somewhat uncertainly “Um… where is he?”

Sauron replied “Right in front of you.”

Ellie peered into the mist and saw nothing, until she realised that Túrin was wearing the Ring. 

Morgoth simply glared at the empty space for a moment before nodding to Sauron and saying “All yours.”

Morgoth’s shadow moved away from him and began stretching up the side of nothing, as far as could be seen, until it reached a point about the height of Ellie’s shoulder at which stage Túrin suddenly appeared.

Meanwhile the shadow was no longer a shadow and instead Ellie thought she was seeing double: it was exactly like Morgoth, except not quite as tall and with a ring on its finger.

Ellie saw Lucy reach down to pick something up and heard a small cry of pain, but ignored it because she was focusing on the Dark Lords.

Morgoth said something to Sauron quickly in another language, and Sauron nodded and stepped back through the portal.

“You!” Morgoth said suddenly, pointing at Lucy. "Whatever your name is!" 

Lucy replied quickly “ It's Lucy. Yes, Melkor?”

“Go with Sauron.”

Lucy nodded and stepped back through. A moment before the portal closed, Túrin dashed after them and through.

Ellie wondered what Morgoth had in mind, as he walked off alone into the mist.

Jack reached into her packet of Haribos and pulled one out.

“Hey!” said Ellie indigently. “You’ve got your own packet!”

“I finished it.”

Ellie glared at him, and they sat in silence until Morgoth returned. He seemed very pleased about something, but all he did was open a portal. 

The three of them were about to step through together when Ellie heard a high cold voice crying “Avada Kedavra!” 

“Get down!” she shouted and threw herself to the ground, Jack joining her. The Killing Curse flashed across and hit Morgoth directly in the chest. 

Ellie’s heart sank. Now the only way out they had was if Sauron came back for them, and she doubted that would happen.

Except Morgoth wasn’t dead. He was still standing perfectly normally, and he asked “What’s going on?”

“Killing Curse. Not survivable unless your name’s Harry Potter. Or, apparently, Melkor. That must have been Lord Voldemort, main villain of the Potterverse.”

Morgoth nodded. “What should I do?”

“Speak to him. He’ll be a useful ally.”

“Lord Voldemort!” said Morgoth. “Show yourself!”

Voldemort stepped out from the mist. “How dare you speak my name?” he said coldly, but Morgoth glared at him and he fell silent.

“We have a proposition to put to you.” Morgoth said. “If you fetch your minions – “ 

Ellie hissed “Death Eaters!”

“Sorry – Death Eaters – and you help me take over Middle-earth, you can leave here.”

Voldemort nodded. “Sounds fair, if I can have a bit of Middle-earth.”

Morgoth paused for a moment before saying “Yes.”

The two Dark Lords shook hands and then Morgoth told Ellie to go back through and tell Sauron what had happened.

Ellie nodded, stepped through, and noticed something that terrified her.

Lucy wasn’t there.


	6. Mysterious Objects, Ringwraiths, and Language Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read this. Cliffhanger resolution coming up...

In her last year at primary school, Lucy had run a problem page for the school magazine. People had sent all kinds of outlandish problems to her and she’d come up with solutions for all of them. One she had never come across was "What should I do if I’m ever trapped in a room with Sauron and Túrin Turambar?"

That was the situation in which she now found herself, and she had an additional problem: her right hand was now rather painful. In a way it was quite cool to have a hand like Albus Dumbledore’s, but that wasn’t her main problem right then.

“What have you got in your pocket?” asked Sauron, and Lucy was strongly reminded of Bilbo and Gollum.

“Nothing,” she said unconvincingly.

Sauron glared at her, but she was silent for a moment.

Sauron’s gaze scared her so much that she turned and ran. The door opened after a couple of fumbling attempts at turning the handle and she raced through and down the endless stone stairs.

She heard footsteps behind her, running just as quickly as she was, and she kept going, terrified.

At the bottom of the steps was a large wooden door. Lucy pushed it, and to her relief it opened. 

There were three men on the other side of it. They were all wearing black and silver, which meant they were from the Guard of Minas Tirith. 

Lucy skidded to a halt in front of them, heart pounding, and said “Hello.”

One of them said something she didn’t understand, and then she realised that they didn’t speak English.

Now she was doomed.

She looked behind her to see Túrin, barely out of breath. He had been following her.

“Oh,” said Lucy, feeling rather foolish, “it’s you.”

He nodded.

“You speak English!” Lucy said triumphantly.

Túrin nodded again.

“Can you translate for me?” she asked hopefully.

“Certainly. They’re asking who we are and what we’re doing here.”

Lucy tried to think quickly. “Tell them… tell them we’re travellers from far away and we’re trying to get as far away from here as possible.”

Túrin said something in Westron, and one of the men replied.

“They want us to come to the King to explain ourselves.”

“What’s the King’s name?” asked Lucy, fingers crossed.

“Aragorn.”

Lucy smiled. “Tell them we will.”

Túrin translated and then asked “What’s that?”

Something in a black cloak on a black horse was standing in the doorway.

“Nazgûl,” said Lucy briefly. “Run.”

Lucy set off, and so did the others once Túrin had told them to run. They soon caught up with her, and not long afterwards she was beginning to struggle and the Ringwraith was gaining on them.

Túrin said something in Westron, and the nearest Guard looked at him suspiciously but handed over his sword. Túrin turned quickly around and raced back towards the Nazgûl.

Lucy and the three Guards kept running, and a minute later Túrin drew up alongside them mounted on the Ringwraith's horse.

“That thing shouldn’t be bothering us anymore,” he said, first in English and then Westron, “I killed it.”


	7. Logistical Difficulties

Ellie looked around very thoroughly before accepting that Lucy wasn’t there. Even then, she still thought her friend could be lurking in the corner, waiting to jump out and call her an idiot.

She stepped through the portal with Jack, then frowned and said “Where’s Lucy?”

“I don’t know,” replied Sauron, “she ran away.”

That was a surprise. Ellie knew Lucy had a lot of common sense and running away into a world of which she knew very little, with no supplies at all, was something she would never do.

“Why? Did something happen?”

Sauron shrugged. “I don’t know – I just asked her what she had in her pocket and she ran off with that man… what did you say his name was again?”

“Túrin Turambar,” said Ellie, puzzled. What was the thing that Lucy had picked up? She clearly wanted to keep it secret, and if she had just picked something up from the ground… The most likely option was one of the Rings but that was impossible: Sauron already had the One Ring and the Ringwraiths had the other nine.

Others were now beginning to come through the portal: first two Ringwraiths (since when had two Ringwraiths died? Ellie wondered.) and then Lord Voldemort with about ten Death Eaters, and then some Balrogs.

Ellie shuffled away from the fiery demons, which frightened her a lot. There were about twenty of those, and then after that there were dragons.

“You realise this is going to need some pretty spectacular logistics, right? I mean, where are you going to put all this lot?”

Morgoth shrugged. “Well, Sauron knows this place better than I do, so ask him.”

Sauron paused uncertainly. “Let’s sort this out as a team.”

Ellie nodded. “Pass some pen and – wait, no, I’ll do it on my phone.” She grabbed it, opened up the notes, (spotting in passing that there was no Wi-Fi signal) and asked “So, who do we have? Humans from the real world, two of. Ex-Valar, one of. Maia or something like that, with One Ring, one of. Err…” She began to hesitate.

“Lord Voldemort, one of. Death Eaters, eleven of. And if your world is the real world, which world am I from?”

Ellie noted down the list before saying cautiously, “You’re a fictional character. Please don’t use Unforgivable Curses.”

Lord Voldemort looked rather surprised but said nothing.

“Balrogs,” said Morgoth, “fifty of.”

All fifty of them were now out of the portal. The next in line was Glaurung, and the room was getting crowded. 

“Could everybody except myself, Sauron, the two humans, Lord Voldemort and Gothmog leave the room?” asked Morgoth. One of the Death Eaters opened the door and the minions proceeded downstairs.

Glaurung managed to squeeze through the portal, but he then took up all the space in the room. Ellie shrank back against the wall to avoid having to touch the dragon’s scales, and Morgoth opened another portal leading directly outside, which Glaurung took quickly.

“Dragons,” said Morgoth, “twenty of.”

They all stayed still until all twenty dragons had passed.

“And finally,” said Sauron, “Orcs… very, very, very large number of.”

“Can you give me a rough estimate?” Ellie asked hopefully.

“A few million? Oh, and Ringwraiths, nine of.”

Ellie noted the last few numbers down as the Orcs began to march through the room.

“Now,” she said, “we make a plan.”

“We need a bigger lair,” said Morgoth, “something on the scale of Angband.”

Sauron nodded. “I’ll get my Orcs to start digging, and the Nazgûl and Balrogs can supervise.”

“The Death Eaters can stay here for the night,” Morgoth added.

“Lord Voldemort, could you please conjure some sleeping bags?” Ellie asked as politely as she could.

Voldemort did so and Jack was dispatched to retrieve the Death Eaters.

Ellie sat and watched the hundreds of Orcs marching past. 

What on earth had she got herself into?


	8. Horse-riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this. If you've been wondering why Turin can speak English if the Guards can't, wonder no more!

Meanwhile, Lucy was riding a horse. Not something she had ever done before, but the person in front of her was doing all the work so she didn’t actually have to move, which made things a lot easier.

She still felt like she was about to fall off as she didn’t dare to wrap her arms around Túrin’s waist.

“Hey,” she said, a thought having occurred to her, “how can you speak English if they can’t?”

“What do you think I spent my two thousand years of being dead doing?”

That made sense, in a crazy kind of way. “Who taught you? Is there some kind of a school down there?”

“No, this wizard taught me... I think his name was Saruman?”

Lucy laughed. “So, he’s finally turned over a new leaf, despite what he told Gandalf thousands of times?”

“Err… what?”

“Oh, sorry, that’s in the past. I mean the future. Whatever.” She laughed at herself before attempting a more coherent explanation. “Okay, so you’re, as you said, a few thousand years in the future. This happened about… um… I don’t know, anywhere between one and a hundred years ago, I can’t remember the exact dates.”

They rode (or, in the case of the three Guards, walked) for a while in silence before Lucy had a thought and asked “Can you teach me Westron? I think I’ll need it if I’m going to get on here.”

Túrin nodded. “And in return, you can explain what’s going on.”

“Don’t worry,” said Lucy, smiling, “I’ll need you to translate my speech to Aragorn.” In her mind, she began running through the best things to say. “Just so you know, Morgoth’s returned and he has a massive army and you’re actually a fictional character” probably wouldn’t work very well.

Soon she saw a rather large river.

“Um… how do we get across this?”

“We swim. At least, the horse does.”

Lucy was afraid of water. That was a problem now, but unhesitatingly, the horse stepped into the river. She shrank back and pulled her legs upwards in an attempt to avoid the water, which luckily wasn’t that deep and before she’d even had time to be properly scared the horse was out of the bank.

In the distance, Lucy could now see a city which she thought was Minas Tirith. She smiled, feeling excited and a little nervous, then winced as her hand began to hurt again.


	9. Non-existent Plans

The Orcs were still passing through, roughly three hours after Ellie had returned. The room was beginning to smell a bit, and there wasn’t enough space for Ellie, Jack, Morgoth, Sauron, Lord Voldemort and a large number of Death Eaters. 

Bellatrix Lestrange was glaring at them and would clearly have used Unforgivable Curses if Ellie hadn’t been under the protection of Morgoth.

Ellie was beginning to get rather worried about how long that protection would last. She was certain that when and if it ended she would have no chance whatsoever of surviving, so she’d have to be extremely careful. She couldn’t let this go wrong.

“Melkor,” she said hesitantly, “it’s getting a bit crowded in here…”

Morgoth nodded. “It is a little,” he said and opened a portal to outside. 

Ellie and Jack stepped hastily through and wondered if anyone else was going to join them. A few Death Eaters quickly did, and Ellie groaned inwardly. She’d been hoping for a little privacy, but it seemed she was out of luck.

“What’s happened to Lucy?” asked Jack quietly.

Ellie shrugged. “Dunno… did you see what she picked up?”

Jack shook his head. “Probably a Haribo or something.”

“Hardly! Anyway, you didn’t give her any, did you?”

“Great. Now she’s going to die horribly and I’ll spend the rest of my life regretting that I never gave her a packet of Haribos.”

Ellie was puzzled, because Jack and Lucy had never appeared to be that close and indeed had spent most of their time arguing.

Jack burst out laughing. “Ha! Got you!”

Ellie smiled and shoved him playfully, and just for a moment she was able to feel optimistic.

Jack shoved her back and raced off into the desert. 

Lucy probably would have yelled after him, something along the lines of “This is an unfamiliar and dangerous desert! You shouldn’t be running off in it!”

But Ellie wasn’t Lucy. She tore after him, grinning. 

He stopped after a few hundred metres and flopped down on the sand. Ellie joined him.

“There we are! Now we can talk!” said Jack.

“Good. So, what’s the plan. Is there one?”

Jack shook his head. “Lucy might have had one, but we can’t know what it is, can we?”

“We could always try to find her?” suggested Ellie, but she knew that would be almost impossible.

Jack said “No. Too hard. We’ll just have to stay here and see what happens. In other words, the plan is ‘hope for the best’”.

Ellie nodded. “Right. Got it. Well, got that “it” doesn’t exist.”


	10. Minas Tirith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while - it's been far too hot! Now it's cooled down a little, I'll try and update at least once a week.

The little party had reached Minas Tirith and were now standing in front of Aragorn and Arwen.

“What’s he saying?” asked Lucy quickly.

“He wants to know who we are and what we’re doing.”

Lucy took a deep breath. “Ready with translation? Here goes…” She realised, as Túrin was speaking, that she should probably deliver the message as coming from him rather than her.

“My name is Túrin, and my companion is Lucy. I am from the past and she is from another world. You should probably know that Morgoth has returned, Sauron has the One Ring, and they’re both in Mordor. Before you ask, I am Túrin Turambar.”

Once the translation was complete, Aragorn stared at them in complete shock before spouting out something unintelligible. Túrin translated again: “But… how can that be possible… Túrin Turambar is dead… the One Ring is destroyed… there are no other worlds…”

Lucy sighed. “Yeah, um… Morgoth managed to teleport out of the Timeless Void and found Sauron in Mordor and there’s this place where dead people go and Túrin was there and he had the Ring…”

She realised she was babbling incoherently, and suddenly realised that she did have some kind of proof. She pulled something out of her pocket, wincing as she did so. It hurt her hand.

“There you are. One genuine First Age Silmaril – I’m presuming it was Maedhros’s because the others haven’t been destroyed.”

She dropped it on the ground. 

Arwen picked it up and examined it closely.

Aragorn said something else, which was apparently “If you’re speaking the truth… then what do I do?”

“Well… to be perfectly honest, you’re doomed. Unless you think you can fight off dragons, Death Eaters, Balrogs, Orcs… and of course Sauron, Morgoth and Lord Voldemort. And Ellie and Jack, although I don’t suppose they can do very much.”

“What are Death Eaters? Who are Lord Voldemort, Ellie and Jack?” 

“Death Eaters are evil people who can use magic. Lord Voldemort is their leader. Ellie and Jack are my friends. And I’m honestly not working for Morgoth, whatever you may think.”

“I see what you mean…” Aragorn replied. “Is there any sort of army we can find?”

“Not unless you can teleport, and I don’t think anyone in Arda has the power to do that – the only beings that powerful are in…” Lucy tailed off as a realisation suddenly hit her. “Valinor… That’s it! All we have to do is go to Valinor and ask for the Valar to help us!”

“Okay… so, let me get this straight… Morgoth’s back and the entire world is doomed unless someone goes to Valinor, which is beyond the Circles of the World and practically unreachable, even if we do have a Silmaril, and asks the gods to help.”

“Correct,” said Lucy, trying to smile. “What are we waiting for?”


	11. Some Notes

Okay, first of all I'm sorry for not updating in... months? Really? And I can't even say I've been busy. I've kind of lost the inspiration for this, but I do intend to keep writing. Before I write any new chapters, however, I'm going to be redrafting some of the more recent ones which I now think were too rough and hastily written, and I'll be taking my time. I'll aim to update once a fortnight once that's done.

Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for updates for ages, and... let's see... I promise to have the next chapter up by October. Maybe. I'm not great with deadlines. I also promise to return any reviews I may get and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!


	12. Evilness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I read back through the earlier chapters and they were nowhere near as bad as I thought! So I'm back to writing new ones and for once I'm ahead of my self-imposed deadline. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

“Human! Real person! I don’t know your name!”

It was the unmistakable yell of Morgoth. “My name is Ellie. What do you want?”

Morgoth walked slowly over before speaking. “I need you for a tactical conference in the Tower.”

Ellie smiled. “In other words, we’re making evil plans. Sounds good.”

She followed Morgoth back through the portal, feeling Jack’s glare boring into her back and knowing he must be jealous.

In the tower, the Orcs were still coming through but there was enough space to sit down. Sauron and Lord Voldemort were waiting.

“Right,” said Morgoth. “I want some updates on Third Age Middle-earth from Ellie and Sauron, I need to know exactly what these Death Eaters are capable of, and then we need to make a plan.”

“Before we do that,” said Ellie, deciding to indulge her inner fangirl, “can we call ourselves the Dark Council?”

“Why?” asked Morgoth.

Reluctant to admit it was the evil equivalent of the White Council, she said “Oh, I just think it sounds cool.”

“Dark colours make things warm, not cool.”

Ellie suddenly realised Morgoth didn’t know the modern meaning of “cool,” and shrugged. “Never mind. So… Third Age Middle-Earth… I’d say our first major target should be Minas Tirith but before that we need to retake Minas Morgul, which I think has been renamed Minas Ithil – sorry, that should be re-re-named because it was Minas Ithil in the first place…”

Sauron nodded. “That makes sense. We have more Orcs than we know what to do with, so it shouldn’t exactly be a challenge.”

“Yeah,” added Ellie, “Minas Tirith only just stood up to your attack last time, and now we have dragons and Balrogs and Death Eaters we’ll be unstoppable!” She was very tempted to cackle evilly, but decided to leave that to the actual Dark Lords.

“Lord Voldemort – what should I call you?” asked Morgoth.

“The Dark Lord, please.”

“But we’re all Dark Lords, we’ll get confused!” protested Sauron, looking rather annoyed.

“I’m not a Dark Lord,” said Ellie. “Although I wouldn’t mind being a Dark Lady.”

“Anyway,” Morgoth continued impatiently, “what can you do?”

“Volunteering not to demonstrate,” said Ellie quickly.

“More or less anything,” Voldemort answered, “as long as the scale’s fairly small. I can’t destroy a city, for example, but I can destroy a house.”

Morgoth nodded. 

“The invasion begins tomorrow,” he said. “Be ready.”


	13. Peace and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I feel like this needs a bit more thinking about things rather than just being rushed along by the plot. The next chapter will have a lot more action. If I can manage to write an epic battle, or even a not-very-epic battle. Please review!

Lucy couldn’t sleep, despite the fact that she was in one of the most comfortable beds Middle-earth had to offer. To be precise, she was in the House of Healing, where Aragorn was trying to do something about her hand. 

So far, no herbs had worked and she had been left in peace to rest before tomorrow’s departure of what she had named “the Fellowship of the Silmaril”.

The peace she had got; it was just the rest part that she was struggling with. She couldn’t convince her brain to switch off and stop trying to make sense of the craziest day she’d ever had.

It had all seemed perfectly normal until Morgoth had shown up, and everything beyond that point was… completely and utterly insane. Lucy almost thought that she was hallucinating or had fainted and was dreaming.

If she wasn’t, then she’d just made the mistake of getting herself involved in something which would be incredibly dangerous and had no clear way out.

And that was when she realised the biggest mistake of all: she’d abandoned her friends, and now they were in Mordor, in even more danger than she was, and on the wrong side of the biggest war in all of fiction.

Or was it a real war?

The logic of what was going on would take years to work out, and Lucy would have loved to have been able to do it, but first there was the matter of somehow stopping Morgoth before it was too late. 

The problem was, she had a horrible feeling that it already was. And it was her fault.

She should have stopped Ellie from following Morgoth. She should have done something before they entered Middle-earth. At the very least, she could have stopped Jack from going through.

At that moment, she had a somewhat surprising thought. What if Jack was in love with Ellie? What if that was why he had gone? 

For some reason, she didn’t really like the sound of that. Maybe she was just worried they wouldn’t have time for her anyway.

Well, she had abandoned them, but it was easier than the alternative of revealing the Silmaril to Sauron, who would only give it to Morgoth. 

No, it wasn’t. It was cowardly and stupid. It was wrong, and she shouldn’t have done it.

And she needed sleep. It might seem better in the morning. Or, alternatively, it might seem an awful lot worse.


	14. The Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I realised I needed a perspective from inside the city, rather than outside: Lucy POV. And the battle probably won't be epic, for the simple reason that the good guys have no chance whatsoever.
> 
> In fact, I think I might have doomed Middle-earth...

Ellie stared nervously down at the city of Minas Tirith. Under ordinary circumstances, she would have loved this, but these circumstances were anything but ordinary.

To one side was Jack, looking just as nervous as she felt, and to the other was Morgoth. His eyes darted quickly over the city, making sure that every last Death Eater, Orc, Balrog and dragon was in the correct place.

The only one who wasn’t there was Sauron, who had been left behind in Barad-dûr. Ellie suspected he was in disgrace after allowing Lucy and Túrin to escape.

The city was completely surrounded by Orcs, and at each gate were stationed a few Balrogs and Death Eaters. The dragons were ready to fly over the city and burn it.

Ellie couldn’t help feeling sorry for the residents of the city. They had absolutely no chance. It was about then that she had a horrible thought.

In all probability, Lucy was in Minas Tirith.

Lucy was going to die. It would all be Ellie’s fault, and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, she could try, but then she’d probably die herself.

Jack seemed to have had the same realisation, judging by the expression on his face.

“It’ll be fine,” said Ellie, even though she knew it wouldn’t.

Morgoth raised one hand: the signal for the attack to begin. Immediately, Ellie saw three large dragons swooping overhead. Glaurung, Smaug and… she couldn’t remember the name of the third. 

Lucy would have known, of course. Lucy would also have known that Glaurung actually didn’t have wings, so it couldn’t have been him either.

The dragons breathed out, and Ellie saw the flicker of fire begin to spread across the city. There were a few moments of silence, nothing visible from outside although there must have been chaos inside.

Ellie watched on in silence as devastation swept through the city.


	15. Escape from Minas Tirith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Keep it up!

Just as Lucy had finally got to sleep, she was woken by a frantic voice: “We need to go! Now!”

As the voice was in English, she was able to deduce that it had to be Túrin, unless he had taught anyone overnight.

“Now?” she groaned: she was not a morning person. “But I haven’t woken up yet!”

“We are being invaded by Morgoth!” Túrin yelled.

“I don’t care if the sky’s falling down, I need – wait, what? Okay, give me ten seconds.”

Lucy scrambled out of bed as quickly as she could, managing to tangle the covers around her legs, and then dashed off.

The city appeared to be burning, which meant that they had to get out quickly. Aragorn and Arwen were waiting by the main gate, with two horses at the ready, mounted together on one of them. Arwen was holding a casket which presumably contained the Silmaril.

Also behind the gate was what looked like Minas Tirith’s entire army, all ready for battle.

“Oh great,” said Lucy, “more horses.”

“Well,” said Túrin, “if you want to be captured by Morgoth…”

“Okay, okay!” said Lucy, realising his point: she couldn’t exactly afford to be fussy.

She just about managed to clamber up on top without spooking the horse. 

“How do we get out?” she asked, nervously.

“The plan is for everyone to launch an attack out of the main gate so we can get away in the confusion,” said Túrin once he had translated back and forth.

That didn’t exactly seem foolproof, but it was the best they could do.

Aragorn yelled something that might have meant “Charge” and the gates slowly swung open.

Outside was an absolutely terrifying sight: three gigantic Balrogs, thousands of Orcs, and someone who looked strangely like… “Lord Voldemort? What on earth is he doing here?”

Her question was drowned out by the clatter of hooves as the cavalry charged at the wall of Orcs.

Once the wall had been scattered, or at least was vaguely possible to get through, Aragorn spurred his horse on in an effort to break through. Túrin and Lucy followed.

It was about then that Lucy fell off the horse. The sudden increase of speed made her lose her balance and slip off the back. She screamed as loudly as she could and tried to cling on to the back of the horse. No good.

As the Orcs advanced threateningly, Lucy saw something charging down towards her. Startled, she recognised Jack, wielding a sword not very effectively. By sheer chance, he managed to hit one of the Orcs, which fell back.

“Thanks for helping,” said Lucy, smiling, “but do you actually have any idea what you’re doing with that thing?”

“Err… no.”

Túrin wheeled back round, and Lucy leapt for the horse, somehow managing to grab Túrin’s hand and pull herself on. With her other hand she stretched back for Jack and struggled to pull him on as the horse picked up speed.

There was only just room for three, so Jack was very close to the back once he had eventually got on, but he was safe. For now.

“Where are we going?” shouted Jack over the sound of the horse’s hooves.

“Valinor!” Lucy replied, grinning stupidly.


	16. The Fallen City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! *puppy eyes*

Ellie was still there, watching, about two hours later. By this time the city couldn’t really be described as a city any more, it was more a collection of ash and charred shells which had once been buildings. 

The streets were literally pouring with blood and dead bodies, Orcs and humans alike, littered the roads. The only thing she could compare it to was what she’d learnt in school about the French Revolution, but even that had never seemed quite like this.

She had seen Jack charge down the hill towards someone who might have been Lucy. They had both been able to jump on a horse and (as far as she knew) get away, although pursued by a Ringwraith and two Balrogs.

So at least there was a possibility that Lucy and Jack were okay. Ellie, on the other hand, was completely and utterly terrified.

“You are the scariest thing I’ve ever met,” she said to Morgoth, who was standing beside her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Morgoth. “I like it when people are afraid of me.”

“It was meant as one,” said Ellie, trying not to move as she saw an Orc chasing after a helpless woman, brandishing a curved sword.

Morgoth ignored her and watched the rampage of destruction continue. At some unknown signal, he began to walk down the hill towards the main gate of Minas Tirith, the pillars now crumbled.

Ellie followed uncertainly, knowing that if she didn’t stay close to Morgoth she’d be in danger, but not sure that she wouldn’t if she did.

“Now what?” she asked when she reached the empty gateway, where Morgoth was standing in silence.

“Now we see if there’s any loot worth having. Come on – if I’m feeling generous I might be able to find you a little jewel or two.”

Ellie followed Morgoth to the centre of the city, still struggling to supress her horror at what had just happened.


	17. Another Note

I've been thinking this story through and I've decided that I no longer want to continue writing it. I'm no longer such a fan of the initial idea and I don't have the skill or canonical knowledge to pull it off properly. Writing it is a chore rather than an enjoyable experience and there are other projects I want to focus on. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to see it continue. If anyone wants to use the idea and take it further than I have, I'm fine with that as long as you ask me first.

Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
